DESPUES DE LA GUERRA
by Naru.Hina04
Summary: la guerra termino...era el comienzo de una nueva paz en konoha...nuevas generaciones se forjaran...una nuevas familias se formaran...quieren saber mas solo leanlo y lo descubriran...
1. Chapter 1

_todos se habian esforzado para ganar al fin a toda la guerra llena de dolor y sufrimiento...habia pasado por toda _

_clase de pruebas que le espero la vida...hicieron muchos amigos y enemigos derrotados...pero al fin todo acabo _

**DESPUES DE LA GUERRA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-lo logramos...-dijeron todos

-todo gracias a naruto...-dijo tsunade

-no...gracias a todos mis amigos...-dijo naruto

-si...gracias naruto...-dijo sakura

sakura abraza a naruto...hinata al verlos le dolio mucho...ya no habia oportunidad para que la amara...con lo que decidio irse...

-hinata a donde vaz...iremos a celebrar-dijo kiba

-lo siento kiba-kun...tengo que ir a casa...mi padre debe estar preocupado de que me pase algo...-dijo hinata con una sonrisa fingida

-hinata...te entendemos...ve..-dijo shino

-gracias amigos...-dijo hinata

hinata se despidio de sus amigos de equipo y se marcho a su casa...naruto volteo a ver pero no la vio...algo le desconcerto

* * *

-naruto...estas bien...-dijo sakura

-si...es que no veo a hinata...-dijo naruto

-oh...debe estar con sus compañeros...a lo mejor...porque no vaz a responderle a su confesion...-dijo sakura

-yo...je..-dijo naruto rascandose la cabeza y sonrojandose

-y que esperas dobe...ve y respondele...-dijo sasuke

-teme...pero tu como sabe que ella...-dijo naruto sonrojandose

-eres tan despitado...que ni te dabas cuenta de que hinata te ha amado...-dijo sasuke

-en eso tiene razon...y que esperas...ve...-dijo sakura

-si...-dijo naruto

se dirigio a donde estaba kiba y shino...

* * *

-naruto...-dijo kiba

naruto volteo a ver a todos lados...

-¿y hinata...?-dijo naruto

-ella se fue a su casa...-dijo shino

-¿porque...?queria hablar con ella acerca de...-dijo naruto comenzando a sonrojarse

-hey naruto...te estas sonrojando...-dijo kiba en tono de burla

-que...yo no...es que -dijo naruto sonrojado

-si quieres ver a hinata...ve como a las ocho en el monte kages...-dijo shino

-ah...gracias...-dijo naruto

naruto se dirigio donde estaba su equipo...y todos sus amigos...al fin era la calma

-y le dijiste tu respuesta...-dijo sakura

-no...ella se fue a su casa...-dijo naruto

-ya veo...aun cre que tu sigues enamorado de mi...-dijo sakura

-no se que hacer...ella me ha esperado...que tonto fui al no darme cuenta...-dijo naruto

-eso lo arreglo yo...-dijo ino

-y como...-dijo sakura

-eso ya lo veras...vamos ahora naruto...-dijo ino

-espera ino...me duele...-dijo naruto quejandose

ambos se alejaban del lugar...

* * *

-nada de esperate...al menos sabes lo que le gusta...-dijo ino

-pues no...la verdad no..-dijo naruto

-QUE TONTO ERES...-dijo ino

-ya..no me regañes...es que...yo no se que decirle...-dijo naruto

-bueno...solo escucha a tu corazon...-dijo ino

-es que...ahora comprendo esos tartamudeos y sonrojos...tienes razon...lo hare..-dijo naruto

-asi se habla...bueno nos vemos en la celebracion...-dijo ino

-si...nos vemos...-dijo naruto

ino se marcho a su casa...y naruto cminaba hacia la suya...

* * *

**AL LLEGAR A SU CASA...**

al entrar a su casa...todo era un desastre...su cama desarreglada...los trastes sucios..igual el piso...

-asi vive naruto...namikaze naruto...se oye bien...-dijo naruto

comenzo a limpiar su casa...recordo su confesion...

-_"por que yo...te amo"_...como alguien puede amarme asi...-dijo naruto

-deberias dejar de hablar solo dobe...-dejo sasuke por la puerta

-que haces por aqui teme...-dijo naruto

-vaya...hasta que limpias tu casa...-dijo sasuke

-bueno...pues despues de la guerra...ya sabes como...pero pasa...-dijo naruto

-bueno...gracias..solo vine a saludarte...y para que vengas a celebrar con nosotros...la victoria..-dijo sasuke

-de acuerdo...te veo aya...-dijo naruto

-te esperaremos...-dijo sasuke y se marcho

* * *

**EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...**

hinata veia el cielo estrallado...al verlos le recordaba a su madre...y a su primo despues de haber muerto en la guerra...

-neji..onisan...estoy sola en el mundo...tu siempre me cuidaste...bieno al principio me odiaste...y te he perdonado...despues me protegiste como un buen hermano...y ahora...-dijo hinata saliendole unas lagrimas

-no estas sola hinata...-dijo naruto

-naruto...yo-dijo hinata

-solo quiero que sepas que jamas estaras sola...siempre estare contigo..-dijo naruto

-gracias...bueno y porque no estas en la celebracion...-dijo hinata

-lo mismo te digo yo...-dijo naruto

-pues..._empezo a jugar con sus dedos iniciales_yo no soy muy socialista...eso es malo en mi...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-no es que seas socialista...tu personalidad es unica...y eso es lo que me gusta de ti...-dijo naruto

-gracias...bueno creo que me tengo que ir...-dijo hinata

-hinata...yo quiero responderte a tu confesion...-dijo naruto

-no es necesario...yo ya lo se...amas a sakura-chan...y eso no cambiara nunca...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-sabes...sakura-chan...me habia confesabo que me amaba tambien...pero lo hizo para que dejara de cumplir la promesa que le hice...se que aun ama a sasuke...-dijo naruto

-y eso te duele...verdad naruto-kun...-dijo hinata

-ya no...bueno cuando eramos niños qiizas...pero ahora que mi amigo esta aqui y con ella...debo decir que me alegra que esten juntos...porque en mi corazon solo hay una persona...esa persona me a amado mas aya de lo que soy...porque esa persona me hizo ver que no me rindiera...y sabes...esa persona eres tu hinata...-dijo naruto

hinata se sorprendio a sus palabras..._"ese era el naruto que recordaba...o solo era una ilusion suya..."_

-hinata...yo tambien te amo...-dijo naruto sonrojandose

hinata parpadeo como tres veces para poder creer en sus palabras...era como en sus sueños...

-naruto...yo...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-shsss..._le puso un dedo en los labios de ella_aun sigues enamorada de mi...-dijo naruto

hinata se sonrojo mas...desvio la mirada muriendose de verguenza...y asintio con la cabeza...

-ahora...puedo besarte...seras la primerra chica que beso...porque lo que paso con sasuke fue un accidente...-dijo naruto

hinata se rio...bajito

-que...¿crees que es gracoso besar al teme...?...-dijo naruto haciendo caras de asco

-no...no es eso es solo que...-no termino la frase porque naruto capturo sus labios con los suyos

era su primer beso...y era con el chico que amaba...su corazon latia al mil por ora...sus mejillas se sonrojaba mas...y termino corespondiendole al beso... y al separarse...

-ahora...¿quieres ser mi novia...?-dijo naruto

-yo...si...quiero...-dijo hinata bajito

-que...no te escuche...-dijo naruto

-si quiero...-dijo hinata bajito

-aun no te escucho...-dijo naruto

-QUE SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA NARUTO...-grito hinata

de pronto se tapo la boca muriendose de verguenza...lo habia gritado

-je...eso crei...¿que tienes hinata?-dijo naruto en tono de broma

-es tu culpa...lo hiciste para que me oyeran todos...-dijo hinata muriendose de verguenza

-algu dia lo sabran...es mejor gritarlo...-dijo naruto

-pero es vergonzoso...-dijo hinata sonrojada bajando la mirada

-HINATA ES NOVIA DE NARUTO NAMIKAZE...-grito naruto con todas sus fuerzas

-naruto...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-todos ya lo saben...ahora somos novios...y te amo...-dijo naruto acercandose a sus labios

-yo...tambien...te amo...-dijo hinata buscando sus labios

ambos se besaron...era un beso lleno de amor...un amor que se descubrio despues de la guerra...ahora solo serian felices...porque al fin encontraron el amor verdadero...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ahora...¿quieres ser mi novia...?-dijo naruto_

_-yo...si...quiero...-dijo hinata bajito_

_-que...no te escuche...-dijo naruto_

_-si quiero...-dijo hinata bajito_

_-aun no te escucho...-dijo naruto_

_-QUE SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA NARUTO...-grito hinata_

_de pronto se tapo la boca muriendose de verguenza...lo habia gritado_

_-je...eso crei...¿que tienes hinata?-dijo naruto en tono de broma_

_-es tu culpa...lo hiciste para que me oyeran todos...-dijo hinata muriendose de verguenza_

_-algu dia lo sabran...es mejor gritarlo...-dijo naruto_

_-pero es vergonzoso...-dijo hinata sonrojada bajando la mirada_

_-HINATA ES NOVIA DE NARUTO NAMIKAZE...-grito naruto con todas sus fuerzas_

_-naruto...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-todos ya lo saben...ahora somos novios...y te amo...-dijo naruto acercandose a sus labios_

_-yo...tambien...te amo...-dijo hinata buscando sus labios_

_ambos se besaron...era un beso lleno de amor...un amor que se descubrio despues de la guerra.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-hay que bajar...-dijo hinata

-porque...yo quiero quedarme contigo...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien...pero...-dijo hinata

-entonces...hay que quedarnos aqui...-dijo naruto

-y si nos buscan...-dijo hinata

-no lo creo...ademas todo acabo...al fin termino...-dijo naruto

-es cierto..ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad..-dijo hinata

-mas que nosotros pudimos...con ellos...-dijo naruto

-si..esta bien...nos quedaremos aqui...-dijo hinata

-bien...porque no te separaras de mi...-dijo naruto

-no desearia nada mejor...-dijo hinata

* * *

**MIENTRAS...**

-escucharon eso...-dijo sai

-que cosa...-dijo ino

-no se escucho nada...-dijo sakura

-estoy seguro que si...se escucho algo...-dijo sai

-pues yo no escuche nada...-dijo sakura

-y por cierto...¿donde esta naruto?-dijo ino

-debe estar por ahi...-dijo sasuke

-bueno...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...**

estaban sentados viendo lo hermosa que eran las estrellas...

-es muy hermoso estar aqui...-dijo hinata

-claro...las estrellas son lo mas hermoso que hay en el mundo..-dijo naruto

-sabes...siempre crei que estaria...no se sola despues de que acabo todo...-dijo hinata

-tambien yo llegue a creer lo mismo..-dijo naruto

-no creo...tienes los mejores amigos..y las personas que dieron la vida para que estes bien...-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero ahora creo que tu estes a mi lado siempre...-dijo naruto

-lo estare siempre...te lo prometo...-dijo hinata

-te amo..-dijo naruto

-y yo..a ti naruto...-dijo hinata

continuaron abrazados...viendo el cielo...era de un colo muy hermoso...como el color de la esperanza...el anelo por ser mas que un sueño mas...

* * *

**MIENTRAS CON LAS CHICAS...**

-crees que esten juntos...-dijo ino

-pues tampoco he visto a hinata...lo mas probable es que si..-dijo sakura

-en eso te doy la razon...-dijo ten ten

-me alegro por ellos...merecen encontrar la felicidad...-dijo sakura

-si...en eso tienes razon...-dijo ten ten

* * *

**EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...**

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-hmm...-dijo naruto

-si pudieras desear algo..que seria...-dijo hinata

-bueno...seria regresar al pasado...-dijo naruto

-porque al pasado...-dijo hinata

-es para volver a ver a todos los que murieron en la guerra...y ver a neji...y desearia haberme dado cuenta antes de tu amor...-dijo naruto

-ya no importa...ahora estamos juntos...por siempre..-dijo hinata

-claro...lo estaremos siempre...-dijo naruto

unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor que se sentian...mutuamente

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-hmm...-dijo naruto_

_-si pudieras desear algo..que seria...-dijo hinata_

_-bueno...seria regresar al pasado...-dijo naruto_

_-porque al pasado...-dijo hinata_

_-es para volver a ver a todos los que murieron en la guerra...y ver a neji...y desearia haberme dado cuenta antes de tu amor...-dijo naruto_

_-ya no importa...ahora estamos juntos...por siempre..-dijo hinata_

_-claro...lo estaremos siempre...-dijo naruto_

_unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor que se sentian...mutuamente_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-con que aqui estaba...-dijo ino

-los hemos estado buscando...-dijo tenten

los dos se sonrojaron...y desviaron sus miradas...sintiendo verguenza por verlos asi

-jamas pense que naruto fuera tan romantico...-dijo kiba

-cayate...-dijo naruto ruborizado

-deberias aprender mas de el kiba...-dijo mina

-ya...ya..-dijo kiba

-ustedes...deveras...bueno...-dijo sakura

-y para que nos buscabas...-dijo naruto

-pues porque quiere que todos estemos presente...-dijo sakura

-para que...-dijo naruto

-es para dar un mensaje...o algo asi...-dijo sasuke

-ya veo...-dijo naruto

-bien...los esperamos aya abajo...-dijo ino

* * *

-todo esta listo...-dijo tsunade

-por supuesto...ya me imagino la cara que pondra...-dijo sakura

-lo mismo digo...se lo merece de verdad...-dijo ino

-si...merece encontrar la felicidad...-dijo tenten

-y su sueño...sera realidad al fin...-dijo sakura

-bueno...solo esperemos que lleguen...-dijo tsunade

* * *

**EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...**

-que crees que sea...para que estemos todos...-dijo hinata

-no se...pero debe ser importante...-dijo naruto

-me imagino que si...-dijo hinata

-bueno que esperamos...vamos..-dijo naruto

-porque no vas..tu y yo te espero aqui...-dijo hinata

-¿porque...no quieres ir?-dijo naruto

-no es eso...es que yo...-dijo hinata

-vamos...recuerda que ya somos novios...-dijo naruto

-si..y no sabes cuanto espere eso...-dijo hinata

-yo tambien...entonces vamos abajo...-dijo naruto

-vamos..-dijo hinata

se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y caminaron para bajar...tomandose de las mano...

* * *

-todos saben porque estan reunidos..el motivo por el cual estamos aqui...-dijo tsunade

todos la escuchaban atentamente...mientras ellos terminaron de bajar...chizune hizo señas de que ya habia llegado...

-lo que quiero decir es que me retirare...ahora nombrare a mi sucesor como hokage...-dijo tsunade

-_"ya me imagino como pondras tu cara...amigo"_-penso sasuke viendo a naruto aun lado suyo

-y mi nuevo sucesor...es...-dijo tsunade

-_"seras el mejor..."_-penso sakura

hinata tomo su mano...haciendo de que se tranquilizara un poco...esperando quien era el sucesor como hokage...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-todos saben porque estan reunidos..el motivo por el cual estamos aqui...-dijo tsunade_

_todos la escuchaban atentamente...mientras ellos terminaron de bajar...chizune hizo señas de que ya habia llegado..._

_-lo que quiero decir es que me retirare...ahora nombrare a mi sucesor como hokage...-dijo tsunade_

_-**"ya me imagino como pondras tu cara...amigo"**-penso sasuke viendo a naruto aun lado suyo_

_-y mi nuevo sucesor...es...-dijo tsunade_

_-**"seras el mejor..."**-penso sakura_

_hinata tomo su mano...haciendo de que se tranquilizara un poco...esperando quien era el sucesor como hokage..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**.**

**.**

-namikaze..uzumaki naruto...-dijo tsunade

-que..yo..-dijo naruto sorprendido

-tu sueño esta completo naruto...-dijo hinata

-si...te lo mereces naruto...-dijo sakura

-has sabido bien como ser un gran lider...-dijo sai

-un amigo exelente...-dijo sasuke

-una gran persona...-dijo kiba

-tu llama de la juventud es asombrosa...-dijo lee

-has sabido lo mas basico..-dijo shino

-el mejor de los amigos...-dijo ino

-sorprendente persona...-dijo chouji

-un gran camarada..-dijo shikamaru

-has salvado a todas las personas que se han equivocado...-dijo gaara

-una exelente persona...-dijo temari

-el mejor de todos...-dijo kanguro

-has sababido ser una gran persona...-dijo tenten

todas la palabras positivas de sus amigos...sin pensarlo sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos...

-gracias...han sido los mejores amigos...muchas gracias...-dijo naruto

-bien naruto...sube ...-dijo tsunade

-claro...-dijo naruto

subio ala torre del hokage...al llegar hasta arriba...todas las personas le aplaudian con una gran felicidad...al ver que todas las personas y sus amigos estaban felices porque seria el nuevo hokage...

-gracias a todos por estar aqui...siempre soñe con se hokage...y hoy mi sueño esta completo...a todos los amigos que estan conmigo...y a la chica mas hermosa del mundo...que me amo mas aya de las cosas...y ahora es mi novia..gracias a ella estoy feliz porque me espero mucho tiempo...y para decirle que la amo mas que a mi vida...ella es hinata...y darle gracias a mis padres que hicieron lo mejor para que estuviera bien..._miro al cielo_hare lo mejor para que todos esten orgullosos y gracias por darme la oportunidad y les prometo que no se arrepentiran...hare lo mejor...como lo fue mi padre y por los demas..muchas gracias...konoha por todo-dijo naruto

tsunade se acerco a naruto y a vista de tods se saco el gorro de hokage y se lo entrego a naruto el cual camino aun mas cerca de todos y se lo coloco..

-les presento a su hokage...namikaze naruto...su nuevo hokage..-dijo tsunade

-HOKAGE-SAMA..-dijeron todos los aldeanos y sus amigos

todos le hicieron una reverencia de respeto...tanto que sorprendio a naruto...el respeto que tanto esperaba...naruto sonrio al ver como todos lo respetaban..y lo admiraban...

**-lo hiciste bien mocoso...-dijo kurama**

-si...ahora solo hay paz en la aldea...-dijo naruto

el bajo de la torre...ya que llego abajo sus amigos lo felicitaron...haciendo una pequeña fiesta por el nombramiento de naruto

* * *

-tu sueño se cumplio naruto...-dijo hinata

-una parte...por cierto tu siempre me decias naruto-kun...y ahora solo me dices naruto-dijo naruto

-es que...yo...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-no importa...me gusta..sigue diciendome asi hinata...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...oyes y porque dices que una parte de tu sueño...crei que nomas era esa...-dijo hinata

-lo era...hasta ahora...te lo dire mas adelante...-dijo naruto

-bueno...-dijo hinata

-chicos...no van a comer algo...porque si no llegan antes...chouji se lo acabara todo...-dijo ino

-es cierto..vamos hinata...antes de que se acabe...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

corrieron hasta la mesa de comida...donde encontraron a chouji comiendose casi toda la comida...habia un plato de ramen...y claro se lo pelearon...

-damelo es mio...tu ya te acabaste la comida...-dijo naruto

-no...es mio...damelo..-dijo chouji

se peleaban el palto de ramen...mientras que hinata tomo una bola de arroz...que suerte que habia uno...y sonreia al ver como su novio se peleaba con chouji por el plato de ramen...

-que problematicos son...-dijo shikamaru

-si...lo mismo digo...ni siendo hokage se deja de comportar como es...-dijo temari

-en eso te doy la razon...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo sai y saco su libreta de dibujos

-_"naruto..."_-penso hinata viendolo pelearse por el plato de ramen

sakura se les puso en medio de ellos...le jalo la oreja de naruto...los demas se reian...y sasuke solo sonrio al ver la ecena de ellos...

-no puede ser que no te sepas comportar...ya eres hokage naruto...-dijo sakura

-mi ultimo ramen...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes naruto...yo te hare uno...mañana-dijo hinata

-gracias...-dijo naruto

toda la tarde se la pasaron divertiendose...riendo y disfrutando de los amigos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-no puede ser que no te sepas comportar...ya eres hokage naruto...-dijo sakura_

_-mi ultimo ramen...-dijo naruto_

_-no te preocupes naruto...yo te hare uno...mañana-dijo hinata_

_-gracias...-dijo naruto_

_toda la tarde se la pasaron divertiendose...riendo y disfrutando de los amigos..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5  
**

**.**

**.**

**5 MESES DESPUES...**

estaba en el pantion...haciendo una visita a sus padres...tanto que los habia extrañado en todos estos años...

-se que he sido descuidado y disculpeme por no haber venido antes...les cuento un secreo...-dijo naruto

toco las lapidas de sus padres con mucho cariño

-ahora comprendo como mi padre se enamoro de ti mama...pero ahora yo estoy muy enamorado...es una chica muy hermosa...-dijo naruto

-se que no fui muy querido...pero ella me amo...y me ama aun como soy...-dijo naruto

-naruto-kun ya nos vamos...-dijo hinata

-hinata ..que haces por aca...-dijo naruto

-pues estoy dejando unas flores a mi primo neji..-dijo hinata

-entiendo...debo admitir que tambien echo de menos a tu primo...-dijo naruto

-lo hcho de menos...-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-sabes tanto como neji...y mis padres siempre estaran con nosotros..-dijo naruto

-tienes razon...gracias...-dijo hinata

-para que son los novios...-dijo naruto

-te amo..-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti...no tienes ni idea...-dijo naruto

-si la tengo...porque te amo con la misma intensidad...-dijo hinata

-bien te llevo a tu casa...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA...**

-bueno hasta aqui llego...-dijo naruto

-si...nos vemos despues...-dijo hinata

-hinata...ya no hemos salido...por lo que soy el nuevo hokage...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...te entiendo...-dijo hinata

-solo deseo un minuto a solas contigo..y se como hacerlo...-dijo naruto

-como...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos mañana en la noche..en el monte de los kages...te parece..-dijo naruto

-y si no puedes...ya sabes que puedo esperar...te espere mucho tiempo...-dijo hinata

-podre...recuerda que cumplo mis promesas...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...te espero aya...-dijo hinata

le dio un beso en los labios...tanto que habia hechado de menos esos besos...

-nos vemos mañana en la noche...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos...-dijo hinata

el se marcho...y ella entro a su casa...

* * *

**AL ENTRAR A SU CASA...**

-conociendo esa sonrisa...de seguro estabas con tu novio...-dijo hanabi

-me conoces muy bien hermana...-dijo hinata

-y...al menos se veran mas seguido-dijo hanabi

-pues solamente mañana...mañana-dijo hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-conociendo esa sonrisa...de seguro estabas con tu novio...-dijo hanabi_

_-me conoces muy bien hermana...-dijo hinata_

_-y...al menos se veran mas seguido-dijo hanabi_

_-pues solamente mañana...mañana-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 6  
**

**.**

**.**

**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

-concéntrate bien...-dijo tsunade

-al menos podre salir esta noche...-dijo naruto

-si te das prisa...-dijo tsunade

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**POR LAS CALLES DE KONOHA..**_

-tu crees que venga...-dijo hinata

-conociéndolo y vaya que si...vendrá...-dijo sakura

-tranquila...todo ira bien...no te preocupes...ademas es naruto-dijo tenten

-tienen razón...ustedes saben porque quiere verme...-dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

-no...ni idea...-dijo tenten

-¿seguras?-dijo hinata

-si...estamos muy seguras...-dijo sakura

-bueno...me voy nos vemos luego...-dijo hinata y se marcho

-estuvo cerca...-dijo sakura

-bueno...que me perdí...-dijo ino

-nada...pero necesitamos tu ayuda...-dijo sakura

-en que...-dijo ino

-bien...este es el plan...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE...**

-bien chico...ahora sabrás como funciona esto...-dijo tsunade

-gracias...pero ya puedo irme...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...pero nos vemos mañana...ala amanecer...-dijo tsunade

-QUE...ALA AMANECER...PORQUE...-dijo naruto

-porque lo digo yo...o quieres quedarte mas tiempo aquí...-dijo tsunade

-esta bien...nos vemos...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-este niño...pero su amor se nota a leguas...bien hecho...hyuga hinata...-dijo tsunade sonriendo

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA...**

-hasta que llegas...pensamos que no llegarías...-dijo sakura

-ya no me regañes...entonces lo tienes...-dijo naruto

-con quien tratas...claro que lo tengo...-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias chicas...-dijo naruto

-solo una cosa naruto...no quiero ver sufrir a mi amiga...de acuerdo...-dijo tenten

-si..porque te las veras con nosotras...-dijo sakura

-esta bien...lo juro...me lo dan ya..-dijo naruto

-bien...ten...-dijo ino

-y lo demás ya esta listo...-dijo naruto

-claro que si...con unos toques personales y esta listo...-dijo ino

-gracias...-dijo naruto

-bueno...anda vete que la noche los espera a los dos...-dijo sakura

-claro...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-bueno parte uno...terminada...-dijo sakura

-al menos...-dijo tenten

-solo faltan dos partes mas y estarán mas felices que nunca...-dijo sakura

-si claro...-dijo tenten

* * *

**EN CASA DE NARUTO...**

-bien...no me había fijado pero me ha crecido algo el pelo...-dijo naruto

-al menos así no te vez mas idiota...-dijo sasuke

-así es naruto-kun...-dijo sai

-vaya amigos...gracias por los insultos...-dijo naruto

-no lo tomes a mal naruto...-dijo kiba

-bueno un amigo me apoya al fin...-dijo naruto

-mas te vale no hacerla esperar mas a hinata...-dijo shino

-_"mas amenazas..."_pero que dices claro que no...jamas le haría eso...-dijo naruto

-mas te vale...porque te las veras con nosotros...-dijo kiba

-lo juro...-dijo naruto

-bien...pues nos vamos todos...-dijo shino

-pero...-dijo kiba

-shino tiene razón...nos vemos dobe...-dijo sasuke

-claro nos vemos...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_**POR LAS CALLES...**_

-_"hoy daré un nuevo paso en mi relación...espero hacerlo bien..."-_pensó naruto

_**EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...**_

-_"tal vez no lo dejaron salir..."_-pensó hinata

_FLASH BLACK_

_-bueno hasta aquí llego...-dijo naruto_

_-si...nos vemos después...-dijo hinata_

_-hinata...ya no hemos salido...por lo que soy el nuevo hokage...-dijo naruto_

_-no te preocupes...te entiendo...-dijo hinata_

_-solo deseo un minuto a solas contigo...-dijo naruto_

_FLASH BLACK END_

-_"a que se referirá con un minuto a solas..."_-pensó hinata

-en que piensas...-dijo naruto

-en nada...nada naruto...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-bueno...porque estaremos solos por toda una noche...-dijo naruto

-s...si...-dijo hinata sonrojada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-"a que se referirá con un minuto a solas..."-pensó hinata_

_-en que piensas...-dijo naruto_

_-en nada...nada naruto...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-bueno...porque estaremos solos por toda una noche...-dijo naruto_

_-s...si...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 7  
**

**.**

**.**

-bueno vamos...porque esta noche sera especial...-dijo naruto

-si...y a donde vamos...-dijo hinata

-es una sorpresa...-dijo naruto

_**AL LLEGAR AL LUGAR...**_

-que hermoso...jamas había venido aquí naruto...-dijo hinata

-lo se...espero que te guste mucho la cena...-dijo naruto

-si...si lo hiciste tu...me encantara...-dijo hinata

comenzaron a cenar...una comida muy rica...platicaban y se reían de las cosas que el decía...

-ven vamos a otro lado mas...-dijo naruto

-a donde...-dijo hinata

-solo confía en mi...-dijo naruto

* * *

**CON LAS CHICAS...**

-tu crees que se lo vaya a decir...-dijo tenten

-estoy muy segura...lo conozco muy bien...-dijo sakura

-ella tiene razón...ya lo veras tenten...-dijo ino

-bueno...ademas hinata es muy feliz a su lado...-dijo tenten

-si...recuerdan lo que dijo naruto...sobre la sorpresa...-dijo sakura

_FLASH BLACK_

_-bien esto quiero que hagan...-dijo naruto_

_-como que estas pensando...-dijo ino_

_-quiero que sea la mejor de las sorpresas...quiero todas las flores del mundo...te las pagare...-dijo naruto_

_-bien..cuenta con las mas hermosas...-dijo ino_

_-bien...quiero que la mesa sea la mejor...en ya sabes...-dijo naruto_

_-cuentas con esa...ya sabes que soy buena arreglando mesas...-dijo tenten_

_-bien..gracias por la ayuda...-dijo naruto_

_-solo lo hacemos por hinata...-dijo sakura_

_-de todos modos gracias...por todo...-dijo naruto_

_FLASH BLACK END_

-solo espero que la propuesta sea linda...-dijo sakura

-mas le vale...-dijo tenten

* * *

-hinata...hay algo que quiero decirte...-dijo naruto

-que cosa...-dijo hinata

-se que en estos meses no he estado contigo...y lamento...ya sabes que me preparo para ser el siguiente hokage...-dijo naruto

-lo se...no te preocupes..-dijo hinata

-bueno..lo que quiero decir es que...si tu..¿quieres ser mi esposa?...mejor dicho¿quieres casarte conmigo hinata?..-dijo naruto mostrando el anillo en una cajita

-yo...yo...-dijo hinata

-tu eres lo que mas quiero...y nada me haría feliz si aceptas...-dijo naruto

-yo...si quiero...quiero ser tu esposa..-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

tomo su mano y le puso el anillo de compromiso...ahora estaban comprometidos...

-te prometo que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo...-dijo naruto

-lo se...y prometo hacerte feliz...-dijo hinata

-pronto tu y yo estaremos casados...-dijo naruto

-si..te amo...-dijo hinata

-también...te amo-dijo naruto

juntaron sus labios en un beso...símbolo que estaban comprometidos...y al separarse

-bien...pronto hablamos con tu padre...-dijo naruto

-estas seguro..no se si...-dijo hinata

-confía en mi...tu sabes que naruto namikaze uzumaki jamas se rinde...-dijo naruto

-tienes razón...-dijo hinata

-vez...así me gusta mas...hay que ser positivo...-dijo naruto

-por supuesto...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA...**

-nos vemos...-dijo naruto

-si..gracias por todo...-dijo hinata

-por nada...-dijo naruto

-naruto...te amo...-dijo hinata

-yo también...te amo...mi futura esposa...-dijo naruto

-si...nos vemos..-dijo hinata

* * *

**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

-entonces...te lo dio...-dijo sakura

-si...pero como lo saben...-dijo hinata

-ha...por nada...solo pensábamos...-dijo sakura

-si...esta genial...-dijo ino

-es muy hermoso...jamas había visto un anillo mas hermoso...-dijo tenten

-gracias...a mi también me gusto mucho...y mas cuando me lo pidió...-dijo hinata

-no nos imaginamos...-dijo ino

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-entonces...te lo dio...-dijo sakura_

_-si...pero como lo saben...-dijo hinata_

_-ha...por nada...solo pensábamos...-dijo sakura_

_-si...esta genial...-dijo ino_

_-es muy hermoso...jamas había visto un anillo mas hermoso...-dijo tenten_

_-gracias...a mi también me gusto mucho...y mas cuando me lo pidió...-dijo hinata_

_-no nos imaginamos...-dijo ino_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 8  
**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE..**

-cre que estas mas que listo...-dijo tsunade

-usted cree..de verdad..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo tsunade

-gracias...gracias por todo-dijo naruto

-no gracias a ti por haber terminado esta guerra...-dijo tsunade

-no a todos...porque no fui el único...con la ayuda de los amigos...-dijo naruto

-ya...se le agradece hokage-sama...-dijo tsunade

-bien tengo que darle la noticia a hinata...-dijo naruto y salio

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DEL KONOHA...**

-nosotras nos vamos..no te importa quedarte sola..-dijo sakura

-claro que no...vayan...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos hinata...-dijo ino

-nos vemos...-dijo hinata

ya que las demás chicas se marcharon...ella camino unos metros mas...

-_"me pregunto que pasara después..."_-pensó hinata

-en que piensas hina..-dijo naruto

-en..en nada...-dijo hinata

-enserio...no piensas en mi como yo lo hago...-dijo naruto

-tu...piensas en mi..-dijo hinata

-claro que si...todo el tiempo...cada día que pasa...esperando el día que seamos esposos...-dijo naruto

-yo también...es mi mayor sueño...-dijo hinata

-enserio...-dijo naruto

-si..mas que nada en el mundo...-dijo hinata

-bueno...vamos...-dijo naruto

-¿a donde?-dijo hinata

-a donde mas a tu casa...pediré tu mano en matrimonio...-dijo naruto

-¿pedirás mi mano?...¿ahora?...-dijo hinata

-claro...ahora nos vamos...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...pero primero quiero pasar una tarde contigo-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...iremos a donde tu quieras...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

-me trae muchos recuerdos...-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero solo quiero que estés bien...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien...ademas todo esta mejor que nunca...-dijo naruto

-me alegro...-dijo hinata

-sabes a pesar de todo...estamos juntos y nos casaremos...solo pasara hablar con tu padre..-dijo naruto

-estas seguro de esto...conozco a mi padre...el puede ser...-dijo hinata

-hinata...te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa...y la madre de mis futuros hijos...-dijo naruto

-gracias...por quererme...-dijo hinata

-como no iba a quererte...si eres mi vida entera...-dijo naruto

nos besamos lentamente,rozando apenas nuestros labios...correspondiendo le y que fue pasando mas profundo...se interceptaban de una manera muy especial...poco después fue pasando en un beso pasional en ese habiente donde estaban los dos...ambos cuerpos sentían calor.

-sera mejor que hablemos con tu padre...-dijo naruto al romper el beso

-si...pero aun no...-dijo hinata

-¿porque?-dijo naruto

-solo dame unos días para comentarle...por favor...-dijo hinata

-aun tienes miedo...a su reacción cierto...-dijo naruto

-solo un poco...no tanto como antes...-dijo hinata

-bien...solo unos días...si tardas iré por ti...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-sera mejor que hablemos con tu padre...-dijo naruto al romper el beso_

_-si...pero aun no...-dijo hinata_

_-¿porque?-dijo naruto_

_-solo dame unos días para comentarle...por favor...-dijo hinata_

_-aun tienes miedo...a su reacción cierto...-dijo naruto_

_-solo un poco...no tanto como antes...-dijo hinata_

_-bien...solo unos días...si tardas iré por ti...-dijo naruto_

_-esta bien...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 9  
**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA...**_

-bien...pero recuerda que unos días...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...te lo prometo...-dijo hinata

-lo prometes...-dijo naruto

-lo prometo...-dijo hinata

-bien...nos vemos luego..-dijo naruto

-nos vemos...-dijo hinata

-claro...hinata se me olvidaba comentarte lo que me paso...-dijo naruto

-cuéntame...-dijo hinata

-ya...digo que terminaron mis entrenamientos...la abuela dice que estoy listo...-dijo naruto

-eso es bueno naruto...me alegro...-dijo hinata

-lo se...ya entra a casa pero recuerda que solo unos día...de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...nos vemos..luego...-dijo hinata

-luego no...mañana si...-dijo naruto

le dio un corto beso y se marcho

* * *

**EN CASA DE NARUTO...**

-ocurre algo malo...kurama..-dijo naruto

**-tengo el presentimiento de algo...-dijo kurama**

-como que tipo de presentimiento...-dijo naruto

**-no se...aun no esta escrito...pero te aseguro que sera épico...-dijo kurama**

-si tu dices...y sabes que pasara después...-dijo naruto

**-no...es cuestión de tener la paciencia suficiente...pero como tu no la tienes...-dijo kurama**

-oyes...deja de cuestionarme...la única que me entiende es mi novia...-dijo naruto

**-la chica hyuga..._"espero que no sea mal mezclar los chakras"_...es muy linda-dijo kurama **

-lo se...quiero que la conozcas...tienes una idea como...-dijo naruto

**-por supuesto que la tengo...pero necesitare mucho chakra de ti...para poder hacerlo-dijo kurama**

-ya veo...de acuerdo...lo haremos mañana en la noche...-dijo naruto

**-buena idea chico...-dijo kurama **

* * *

**EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA...**

-ya me imagino que me quieres contar...-dijo hiashi

-creo..creo que si...-dijo hinata

-y quieres mi consentimiento...o me equivoco...-dijo hiashi

-si...-dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

-bien...y cuando vendrá a verme...-dijo hiashi

-de verdad...bueno déjame decirle...y yo te aviso...-dijo hinata

-bien..lo estaré esperando...-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE..**

_**EN ICHAKU'S...**_

-hokage-sama...-dijo el dueño

-sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así...-dijo naruto

-es solo respeto naruto...y es porque eres hokage...-dijo ayame

-lo se...-dijo naruto

-y como vas con tu novia...espero que mejor..-dijo ayame

-si estamos mejor...solo es cuestión de hablar con su padre..-dijo naruto

-un minuto...pedirás su mano...-dijo ayame

-si..porque...-dijo naruto

-es tan romántico...espero que sea la mejor de las bodas...-dijo ayame

-si tu dices...-dijo naruto

-así que...te casaras...-dijo kiba

-kiba...mina...solo pediré su mano..hinata decidirá cuando nos casaremos...-dijo naruto

-bueno...al menos la veo feliz...a tu lado...-dijo kiba

-_"esto tengo que decirles ala chicas.."_-pensó mina

-y cuando iras...conociendo a su padre te las pondrá dura...como un reto-dijo kiba

-lo se...me encantan los retos...y mas si es por hinata...porque haría lo que sea por ella...-dijo naruto

-que romántico...deberías ser así kiba...-dijo mina

-ya...sabes que no es mi fuerte...-dijo kiba

-chicos me voy...nos veremos después...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

**EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA...**

_**HABITACIÓN DE HINATA...**_

_FLASH BLACK_

_-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien...ademas todo esta mejor que nunca...-dijo naruto_

_-me alegro...-dijo hinata_

_-sabes a pesar de todo...estamos juntos y nos casaremos...solo pasara hablar con tu padre..-dijo naruto_

_-estas seguro de esto...conozco a mi padre...el puede ser...-dijo hinata_

_-hinata...te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa...y la madre de mis futuros hijos...-dijo naruto_

_-gracias...por quererme...-dijo hinata_

_-como no iba a quererte...si eres mi vida entera...-dijo naruto_

_FLASH BLACK END_

-ahora solo puedo decir que estaremos juntos...y que te amo..-dijo hinata

-eso lo se...no tienes que repetirlo hermana...-dijo hanabi

-lo siento...es que solo lo digo...-dijo hinata

-ya que todo acabo...eso me alegra mucho...por ti...-dijo hanabi

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-me voy a dormir...estoy cansada...-dijo hanabi y salio del cuarto

-_"solo es cuestión de que vayas..."_-pensó hinata

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ahora solo puedo decir que estaremos juntos...y que te amo..-dijo hinata_

_-eso lo se...no tienes que repetirlo hermana...-dijo hanabi_

_-lo siento...es que solo lo digo...-dijo hinata_

_-ya que todo acabo...eso me alegra mucho...por ti...-dijo hanabi_

_-gracias...-dijo hinata_

_-me voy a dormir...estoy cansada...-dijo hanabi y salio del cuarto_

_-**"solo es cuestión de que vayas..."**-pensó hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 10  
**

**.**

**.**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

-bien...ya estas mas que listo para tomes el mando...-dijo tsunade

-gracias...-dijo naruto

-bien..me retiro...te dejo al mando de ahora en adelante...-dijo tsunade

-si...-dijo naruto

**_-ya eres líder..naruto..-dijo kurama_**

-si..es una parte de mi sueño...-dijo naruto

_**-¿una parte de tu sueño?..-dijo kurama**_

-si...esta noche hinata te conocerá...-dijo naruto

**_-bien...aunque tu perderás ma chakra..es tu decisión..-dijo kurama_**

-_"claro que lo se..."_-pensó naruto

_**-te oí...bueno nos vemos...-dijo kurama**_

-naruto..-dijo hinata entrando

-hola...y dime que haces por acá...-dijo naruto

-ya hable con mi padre..al respecto de..-dijo hinata

-¿y? ¿que paso?-dijo naruto

-mi padre...acepto y quiere que vayas a verlo..-dijo hinata

-que bien...vamos..-dijo naruto

-ahora...pensé que iríamos después...-dijo hinata

-nada que después...iremos en este momento...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA...**

-padre...naruto esta aquí...-dijo hinata

-bien...toma asiento...-dijo hiashi

-gracias...-dijo naruto

ya que se sentó en el sillón...

-hinata...espéranos afuera..quiero hablar con el...-dijo hiashi

-pero...-dijo hinata

-tranquila...estaré bien tu padre no me comerá..._"aun"._.-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

ya que salio...paso como una hora dentro...hablando un buen rato, hasta que después salieron...

-todo bien...-dijo hinata

-no paso nada hija...verdad hokage-sama...-dijo hiashi

-si...no te preocupes...todo bien...-dijo naruto

-bueno..-dijo hinata

-anda hija acompáñalo a la salida...-dijo hiashi

-si padre...vamos naruto-dijo hinata

-vamos...-dijo naruto

_**AFUERA DE LA MANSIÓN...**_

-que te dijo mi padre...de seguro no quiso...lo conozco muy bien...no quiere que...-dijo hinata

-hinata..-la interrumpió-tranquila...solo te diré que si acepto que te casaras conmigo...-dijo naruto

-seguro..así que deja de hacer muchas preguntas...solo confía en lo que te digo...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...confió en ti...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos...te amo..-dijo naruto

le deposito un beso en sus labios que fueron correspondidos en seguida...y al separarse

-yo también...te amo...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**CON LAS CHICAS...**_

-hinata hola...-dijo sakura

-como estas...sakura-chan...ino-chan...ten ten...temari-chan..-dijo hinata

-bien...y como le fue a naruto con tu padre...-dijo ino

-pues...apenas acaba de irse...después de hablar con mi padre...-dijo hinata

-entonces hablo con tu padre hinata...-dijo sakura

-si..-dijo hinata

-jamas pensé que se pusiera muy serio en su relación...dar un paso como este es muy complicado...-dijo sakura

-en eso tienes razón...-dijo ino

-concuerdo contigo...-dijo temari

-ya chicas...se que es difícil pero se aman...-dijo tenten

-tienes razón...-dijo sakura

-por cierto hinata...naruto no te ha tocado...donde ya sabes...-dijo ino sonriendo con malicia

-¿que..?-dijo hinata sonrojándose

-¿que pregunta es esa?..aunque tengo curiosidad...-dijo sakura

-entonces si te ha tocado...-dijo tenten

-chicas...naruto..el no...me ha tocado...aun..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-¿como que aun?...-dijo ino alzando la ceja

-ya chicas...olviden lo...miren la hora...tengo que irme...-dijo hinata y se marcho

-que preguntas son esas...saben como es hinata con estos temas...-dijo temari

-lo sabemos...pero la curiosidad nos mata...-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...-dijo temari

* * *

**CON LO CHICOS...**

-entonces hablaste con hiashi-sama...-dijo kiba

-si...porque...-dijo naruto

-ya me imagino...-dijo sasuke

-de hecho no me fue mal...-dijo naruto

-si claro...naruto-kun...-dijo sai

-y que fue lo que te dijo...-dijo kiba

-pues...-dijo naruto

_FLASH BLACK_

_-así que te quieres casar con mi hija...-dijo hiashi_

_-si..solo le diré...-dijo naruto_

_-silencio...aquí solo hablo yo...-dijo hiashi_

_-lo siento...continué...-dijo naruto_

_-bien...sabes que hinata es muy defectuosa con sus emociones...no se que vio en ti que puso su fe en ti...y no se equivoco...quiero que cumplas con este trato que tenemos desde ahora...-dijo hiashi_

_-¿trato?...¿que tipo de trato?-dijo naruto_

_-primero...al menos que cumplan 1 año...segundo...hinata se quedara hasta que se case contigo...y por ultimo..no la tocaras..ni te acostaras con ella...-dijo hiashi_

_-**"un año de novios...eso no esta mal...quedarse en su casa hasta que se case conmigo...pero no tocarla..."**-pensó naruto_

_-no tengo mucho tiempo...-dijo hiashi_

_-esta bien...lo prometo...-dijo naruto_

_-bien...si me entero que te acostaste con ella...me la pagaras...entendido-dijo hiashi con mirada muy seria_

_naruto trago saliva duro.._

_-si señor...-dijo naruto_

_FLASH BLACK END_

-si que sera duro...-dijo sasuke

-esto no me lo pierdo...haber si duras el cometido...-dijo kiba

-no importa...si estoy con ella no me faltara nada..-dijo naruto

-bueno...y que hacemos...-dijo sai

-yo que se...-dijo kiba

-comamos algo...-dijo chouji

-problemáticos...-dijo shikamaru

-y que opinas naruto..naruto..-dijo kiba

-_"si..solo sera un año...y nos casaremos hinata"-_pensó naruto

-naruto...-dijo kiba

-eh?..pues lo que quieran...-dijo naruto

-bien...pues comeremos algo...-dijo kiba

-si...-dijo chouji

-_"solo un año.."_-pensó naruto

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-si que sera duro...-dijo sasuke_

_-esto no me lo pierdo...haber si duras el cometido...-dijo kiba_

_-no importa...si estoy con ella no me faltara nada..-dijo naruto_

_-bueno...y que hacemos...-dijo sai_

_-yo que se...-dijo kiba_

_-comamos algo...-dijo chouji_

_-problemáticos...-dijo shikamaru_

_-y que opinas naruto..naruto..-dijo kiba_

_-**"si..solo sera un año...y nos casaremos hinata"**-pensó naruto_

_-naruto...-dijo kiba_

_-eh?..pues lo que quieran...-dijo naruto_

_-bien...pues comeremos algo...-dijo kiba_

_-si...-dijo chouji_

_-**"solo un año.."**-pensó naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 11  
**

**.**

**.**

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS...**

un año ha pasado desde que hicieron ese trato...las veces que se veían en las citas...y las veces que se contenía para no avanzar mas en la relación...al menos hasta que se haya casado...

-si que todo este tiempo has aguantado...naruto..-dijo kiba

-si...mira que no la has tocado de mas...-dijo sai

-ya cállense...-dijo naruto

-y cual es la fecha de la boda...-dijo sasuke

-je..aun no hemos hablado de eso...-dijo naruto

-que lento eres...dobe...-dijo sasuke

-al menos yo me casare...aunque no tengamos la fecha...-dijo naruto

-yo también me casare...en un mes...-dijo sasuke

-en un mes...eso me da una idea...-dijo naruto

-en que estas pensando...-dijo sai

-yo se en que...-dijo kiba

-a no...ni se te ocurra...-dijo sasuke

-haremos una boda doble...-dijo naruto

-no suena mal...es buena idea...ademas sera mas emotivo...ya que son los mejores amigos...-dijo sai

-si tu lo dices...-dijo kiba

-entonces que dices sasuke...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...le diré a sakura aunque se que dirá que si...-dijo sasuke

-bien...en un mes..los dos nos casaremos...-dijo naruto

-como sea...-dijo sasuke

* * *

**CON LAS CHICAS...**

-así que un mes te casas sakura...-dijo tenten

-si...estoy tan emocionada...-dijo sakura

-que alegría...me alegro por ti...-dijo ino

-si..-dijo hinata

-que tienes hinata...hace días que estas muy cayada...-dijo ino

-no...no es nada no se preocupen...-dijo hinata

-se que algo te pasa...-dijo tenten

-estoy bien..solo me preocupan cosas..-dijo hinata

-déjame adivinar...aun no tienen una fecha para su boda...cierto...-dijo sakura

-no..pero no i...-dijo hinata

-aun no...déjame hablar con naruto y ya vera...-dijo sakura con un puño en su mano

-sakura-chan...no importa...ya lo hablaremos...después...-dijo hinata

-ya se...que tal si hacen una boda doble...que dicen chicas..-dijo ino

-una boda...doble...-dijo hinata

-no suena mal...si hay que hacerlo...que dices hinata..-dijo sakura

-no se...que tal si naruto...-dijo hinata

-vamos hina...sera divertido...y si naruto no acepta...se la vera conmigo...-dijo sakura

-anda hinata...-dijo tenten

-de acuerdo...lo haremos...-dijo hinata

-así se habla...lo haremos muy bien...-dijo ino

-sera la mejor boda para ustedes dos...-dijo tenten

-gracias...a todas...-dijo hinata

-si...de verdad...gracias chicas...-dijo sakura

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
